voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Commerce
Trade in the small ring Trade has always been of great importance in the small ring, because many islands aren’t large enough to sustain their selves. Everyone needs fresh water, food, building materials and medicine. But next to the vital things in life, merchants deal in almost everything. The center of trade is without doubt Midland; this overpopulated spherical rock hasn’t got any source of water, food or materials, and is therefore completely dependable on the trade. Momentarily, in these times of peace in the small ring, the trade and commerce flourish, giving new prospective for al kind of businesses. Merchants are almost everywhere in high regard, and in these times of peace, merchant guild became powerful entities. Their fast growing wealth and influence often angers the older noble houses, and especially in port cities this political struggle is visible. Currency Since the treaty of Midland, the merchant guilds introduced together an international standard for currency for traders and travelers, called a ducat; which was based on the older Sertian Gold piece and is made for ¼ of its weight out of gold. Next to ducats came the more common silver florin, which is worth 1/10th of a ducat. 10 coppers, or copper pieces or rusty’s, is worth 1 florin. Older currencies are known, in the early states of the Valeran Empire, people traded with aureus (ducats), denarius (florin) and Sestertius (coppers). Elves didn’t had any currency, but sometimes they traded for precious aquatic animals shells, which are very rare in the void. Water can also be an excellent currency in dry times. The normal price of fresh water is 1 florin/ liter, but grows to 1 ducat/ liter during very hot periods. The highest price of water was during ‘the dry days’, a liter of water used to cost almost 15 ducats. Important ports With Midland as a meeting ground of merchants and markets, the trade routes expands through the void, some routes are well known and crowded with ships. On the earthberg of Valeran, Kadel became one of the most important havens in the small ring thanks to their huge body of fresh water. This water is of extreme importance to many other, smaller, islands in the small ring. This advantage made the Valeran nobles and merchants rich and powerful. The second harbor within the empire is its capital Alagon, where the Valeran nobles deal in the most exotic and expensive materials known in the void. In the Sertian sky there are several important harbors, mainly known for cotton and spices, but famous for their stolen goods. The port city of Hennemor is the starting point for many trade voyages to the large ring. Another important place of trade in the small ring is Katon Nir, also called the machine. This dwarven mountain exports all kinds of metal, shipsparts and even small amounts of floatstone. On the other side of the small ring, on the earthberg of Harneton, the great bazaar of Kourat is the greatest trade hub of the area. Not only a location for exotic items from the more desolate places of the ring, but also for slaves. Slavery Owning another sentient humanoid as property is illegal in most of the small ring. Which makes slavery, and the trade of slaves a crime. The punishment differs from nation to nation, but in general it’s an action that is frown upon. Especially in the Sertian Lands, Valeran and Midland slavery is seen as a barbaric thing of the past. In other parts slavery is a part of civilized everyday life. In areas like the Marun Sultanate and the Gallad Island, slave trade and ownership is as normal as the trade in cattle. Slaves have their caste in which they where born, and serve for life. Some cultures have laws that slaves can buy their freedom, or can receive freedom as a reward from their masters, but these are rare occasions. In ownership, slaves are often treated rather well by their masters. The mortality rate is a bit higher n travel and trade, where dense cages and malnourishment often endanger the health of the slaves. Capturing new slaves is rare in these times of peace, although the Marunan and ogers in Harneton often hunt down barbaric tribes in the dessert for new trade wear. Sometimes criminals can either choose or be forced in slavery as punishment. Even in the countries where slavery is forbidden, human traffic isn’t unheard of. This mainly takes the form of foster children, young woman or simply abducted folk. These people being shipped from location to location with the help of the criminal circuit and often end up as prostitutes, mercenary trainees or even become test subjects of illegal experiments. The bleakest stories are those of human trafficking with the purpose of harvesting organs and blood for unholy rituals or necromantic ceremonies.